Aang and the Owl
by InvaderPhantom16
Summary: Aang has a stalker owl.
1. Chapter 1

Aang walked down the old dirt road going nowhere and anywhere all at once. He breathed in the fresh spring air, and felt completely relaxed. He picked up a stone and tossed it into a nearby pond. The ripples in the water distorted his reflection.

He looked up and saw brightly colored birds singing high up in the blooming trees. He watched silently, and wished this serenity would never end. But unfortunatly for him, it did.

As Aang walked, he seen a small owl. No bigger than a loaf of bread, its beady eyes watched him disturbingly as he passed. Aang felt all the peace and clamness in the air around him evaporate, and he was left with the suffocating uncomfortablness that the owl brought.

_It's just an owl, it can't be that evil..._ Aang thought to himself, and he shook his head to rid it of the negative thoughts about the owl. But it remained in his thoughts no matter how hard he shook. There was somthing about it... It was off.

Aang just kept on walking, ignoring the owl. But he could feel it's gaze on him, as if it's eyes were burning holes in the back of his head._ It's just an owl. Nothing to be afraid of_. He tried again to comfort himself, but nothing worked.

He looked back at the owl to find that it wasn't there anymore. He laughed a little, thinking to himself that he was crazy and turned around, to find the owl. In his face.

He yelped in surprise and jumped back. The owl screeched at him and swooped down, aiming for his head. Aang quickly bended a gust of air towards the owl, and watched as it flew across the sky screeching and flipping uncontrollably.

Aang smiled victoriously to himself for freeing himself of the evil little owl. Then, just as his victory came, it was gone. "AANG!" Katara's voice came out of nowhere.

Aang jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face Katara. "Oh, hey Katara, what's up?" he asked his girfriend. "What's up? THE BIRD IS UP! Why did you do that to that poor baby owl?" Aang could tell Katara wasn't too happy about his actions toward the bird.

"But Katara! The owl was EVIL! I thought it was just a regular owl, but it wasn't! ITS EVIL KATARA AND ITS OUT TO GET ME!" Aang freaked.

Katara wasn't impressed.

This is only the beggining for Aang.

MUAHAHAHAHAHHA! CX


	2. The Owl's Back, Babies MUAHAHAHAHHA!

Aang and the owl chapter 2

Aang poked his head out the door. No owl, exellent. Ever since the first encounter with the owl, Aang has been so cautious he was close to being paranoid... If he wasn't already. Taking a slow, cautious step outside, Aang looked around some more. The trees were empty, and so was the sky. There was practically nothing living outside, aside from insects and mice.

That was very strange. No people. IT WAS THE OWL! No, it's just an owl. But then again...

Suddenly Katara came up behind him, "Hi Aang! Are you finally over that owl obsession of yours?" only to get blasted with a gush of air, ruining her hair. "Oh! Katara, sorry! You scared me, I thought-" Aang stammered, "You thought what? That I was the 'Demon Owl'?" Katara was still mad about the owl thing. "Well, yeah... and hey! That's actually the perfect name for it too!" he smiled.

"No it is NOT! Aang it is an owl!" Katara said to him slowly and angerly. Aang just stood there, dazed. It was not JUST an owl, it was THE DEMON owl. Maybe he could prove it to her, but how?

"Ok, ok, it's JUST an owl." Aang said unconvincingly. Katara decided to take it as an understanding, "Good. Now go get some food from the market, there's a list in the basket." she said, and handed Aang the basket. He took it unhappily and moped off, muttering about chores and why people need food all the time.

When he got to the market, there were a fair amount of people there. All were talking and laughing, having a good time it seemed. But Aang was a different story completely. Shaking, wide-eyed Aang made his way over to the stands cautiously, waiting for the owl to strike.

He was surprised when the owl was a no-show. Aang laughed victoriously and skipped back to Katara's house in the little village they had moved to when... CAW! *swoop* "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The owl swooped in on Aang's head and he fell to the ground with a thud. All of the food in the basket was scattered along the path now, but Aang didn't mind that at the moment. This was his chance!

The owl turned and swooped again, only this time, to get caught in the shopping basket! Aang tied down the lid and ran as fast as he could to Katara, which only took a few seconds.

"KATARA! KATARA I HAVE IT I HAVE IT!" Aang ran up to Katara and opened the basket. Katara shrieked in surprise and the owl that came flying out of the basket toward her.

Aang shut his eyes, fearing the most. Then, he heared something he thought he would never hear in any situation like this... Laughter. He opened his right eye, then his left, to discover the owl sitting all nice and pretty like on Katara's arm. It cooed as she pat it's head, and poor Aang stood there amazed. "But-" He started, but got cutt off by the owl screeching and hissing at him. "KATARA! See? It's evil and out to get me!" Aang his his face behind the basket and peeked out from behind it, thinking it would protect him from the rath of the owl.

"Aang, it's not evil. It's mad." Katara stated flatly and calmly. "Why is it mad? Does it hate sunlight?" Aang asked, not moving from his protective stance. "No. It's mad because YOU SHOVED IT INTO A BASKET!" she practically screamed, Aang flinched at her sudden harshness.

Katara continued to coo the bird while Aang sulked outside. "She doesn't believe me..." he said to himself sadly.

"...But she will..."

Aang smiled evilly to himself, plotting away in his mind.

REVIEW :D


End file.
